1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical component, such as an optical multilayer filter, a method of manufacturing an optical component, and an electronic apparatus including the optical component.
2. Related Art
In an electronic apparatus, for example, an imaging apparatus, such as a digital camera, a reproducing apparatus, such as a pickup, or a video apparatus, such as a projector, in general, dust-proof glass formed with an anti-reflection film, or an optical multilayer filter, such as an IR-UV cut filter, an IR cut filter, or a low-pass filter, is used. An optical component, such as dust-proof glass or an optical multilayer filter, has a structure in which a low-refractive-index inorganic thin-film made of silicon oxide or the like and a high-refractive-index inorganic thin-film made of titanium oxide or the like are alternately laminated on a substrate made of glass or quartz through deposition or the like.
In the related art, a multilayer filter is known which can obtain an antistatic effect without causing deterioration of the optical properties. This multilayer filter is structured such that a thin film made of silicon oxide and a thin film made of titanium oxide are alternately laminated to form an inorganic thin-film, the outermost silicon oxide layer of the inorganic thin-film has a low density of 1.09 to 2.04 g/cm3, and the silicon oxide other than the outermost layer has a density equal to or greater than 2.21 g/cm3 which is greater than the density of the outermost layer (Japanese Patent No. 4207063).
According to the related art described in Japanese Patent No. 4207083, in order to form the inorganic thin-film, film formation other than the outermost layer is performed through ion-assisted electron beam deposition with an acceleration current of 1000 mV and an acceleration voltage of 1200 mA, and film formation of silicon oxide of the outermost layer is performed through electron beam deposition without ion assist.
According to the related art described in Japanese Patent No. 4207083, with reduction in the surface resistance of the outermost layer, an antistatic effect can be obtained, increasing dust-proof performance.
However, with an increase in the number of pixels of the imaging apparatus or the video apparatus, small foreign particles or grit may adhere and may adversely affect the products. For this reason, there is demand for high dust-proof performance.